Chain saws are fitted with a specific combination of sprocket, guide bar and saw chain and that combination varies between the many chain saws available on the market. A chain saw user who wants to replace the loop of saw chain for his chain saw has a daunting task. He has to select the specific saw chain type and length that matches his particular sprocket and guide bar. Casual users of chain saws may not require a new saw chain for many months or even years and more often than not the information provided with his chain saw at the time of purchase is lost.
Ideally the chain itself would be marked with the correct information. However, the production of a chain saw loop typically occurs in three stages. First the parts are produced. Then the parts are assembled. Finally, the assembled saw chain is formed into loops. Stamping of information occurs when the parts are produced and those parts may end up in any number of chain-part combinations. Particularly the loop length is not determined until assembly and the pre-produced parts cannot be stamped with a specific loop length without creating substantial inventory problems.
Marking a finished loop of saw chain is likely limited to processes such as painting numbers onto the chain but paint and similar marking products rapidly wear off the chain during use. Accordingly, a primary objective of this invention is to provide an identifying mark on a loop of saw chain that can be readily discerned without causing undue manufacturing complexities and costs, and does not wear off during use.